


Fluffy Love

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort Sex, Featuring a chubby Ryo and supportive bf Akira, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OVA Universe, Praise Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Ryo doesn't have the greatest self-esteem when it comes to his body image and Akira hopes to change that.





	Fluffy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhengrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhengrun/gifts).



> Christmas Present for Rhen (ILU <3)

“Alright, we’re home!” Akira exclaimed as he busted through the door of their apartment with Ryo in quiet tow. The only light on in the entire place was the single lamp in the tiny living room upon walking in. Ryo shuts the door behind him and starts to take off his coat.

“Here, lemme help you with that.”

“It’s okay, Akira, I can get it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah…”

“Alright,” Akira concluded but not without sneaking a kiss on Ryo’s forehead and taking off his own coat and placing his next to Ryo’s on the coat rack nailed into the wall.

“So what did you think of the place?” Akira asked him as they both went back toward their bedroom.

“The restaurant?” Ryo asked, stopping in the hallway as Akira turned the lamp off.

“Yeah.”

“I liked it,” Ryo replied with a soft smile.

“Good! I wanted to try it for a date night since we found it. We can go there more often if you’d like.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Okie Dokie!” Akira confirmed, “Whatever you would like to do.”

Ryo really did like the restaurant, it was lively with its rich, deep colors and its tasty food.

Oh God, the food was amazing. Ryo ended up getting a small Cobb Salad and Akira getting a steak, of course. They took turns feeding bites of their food to each other, with Ryo feeding more of his salad to Akira, who would gladly accept every bite.

Dinner was a quiet struggle. Ryo didn't want to eat too much, fearing any more weight gain, but he wanted to eat normally and just enjoy his meal for once without that lingering feeling in his mind. 

They walked back into their bedroom and they sat at the foot of the bed, with Ryo taking his slippers off.

“So did you like tonight?”

“Yeah.” Ryo blushed.

“Good. I was a little worried about it going smoothly.”

“Don't worry, it was wonderful.”

“You sure?”

“Yup!”

“If you say so,” Akira told him as they shared a soft kiss, ”You know I love you, right?”

“I love you, too.”

They sat there a quiet moment with their hands holding each other's and Ryo's head under Akira's on his shoulder.

A thought came to Ryo's mind and he contemplated it a minute before speaking.

“H-Hey, Akira?”

“Yes?”

“You know we've been dating for a while right?”

“Yeah, about six months. What's up?”

“W-W-Well… I've been thinking...”

“Hmm?”

Ryo lifted his head from Akira's shoulder to look him in the eye.

“If it's okay with you… I wanna do it.”

“Do what?”

“Y-Y'know…” Ryo urged, getting flustered.

It took Akira a minute to put two and two together and figure out what Ryo was asking. When he did, his eyes widened a little and his cheeks started to get a little warm.

“O-Ohhhhhh…”

Ryo didn't say anything but his face was growing darker by the second. They both sat there with beet-red faces and twiddling fingers.

“A-Are you okay with doing it?”

“... Yes.”

“Okay.”

“Akira.”

He turned just as he felt a pair of lips meet his own in a deep kiss. Akira froze a second but then he snaked his arms around Ryo's waist and up his back, pulling him into his chest. Ryo could feel Akira's warmth bouncing off and welcomed it but he was also his own skin against his and he had to fight against his insecurity to enjoy the moment. 

He wasn't going to let his self-consciousness get in the way of being with Akira.

They both broke apart from the kiss, the air between them hot and heavy. Ryo can already feel himself trembling slightly, whether it was from chills or nerves, he wasn't sure.

“Need any help with your clothes?” Akira asked Ryo as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

“I might need some help with my pants in a minute,” Ryo responded trying to sound even a little flirty, hearing Akira's adorable little laugh next to him.

Ryo first removed his belt from around his stomach, feeling his self-consciousness creeping back in. He tried to ignore it as he tossed the belt on the floor. He undid his pants and slowly let them fall as well, feeling his bare legs get a little cold. His nerves were creeping in stronger this time and it was hard to push the feelings back. He got to his shirt by clutching his shirttail and tried to pull it up.

He couldn’t do it.

His hands were visibly shaking and to him, it felt like he was trying to lift the world’s heaviest weight.

No matter how much willpower he tried to muster, he just could not bring himself to do it.

His hands were shaking, his whole body was shaking, his eyes were welling up…

“Ryo!?”

Ryo heard footsteps hurriedly rushing over to him and a voice of great concern. He fell two strong hands on his arms. 

“H-Hey, what’s wrong?”

God, he must’ve looked so pitiful in front of Akira that he couldn’t find the strength to lift his eyes to him. Ryo released his grip on his shirt and hid his face in his hands before muffled, heartbreaking sobs were heard. Akira didn’t understand what was happening or why Ryo just started crying out of nowhere but that didn’t stop him from pulling his lover into a tight hug.

“Baby, just breathe… just breathe…” Akira tried to soothe.

Akira didn’t know what caused the sudden outburst but he had been dating Ryo long enough to know what could be a cause.

“R-Ryo? Can I ask you something?”

Ryo didn’t respond but didn’t do anything to hinder the question.

“Do you feel like this because you’re self-conscious?”

Ryo looked up at him, his cheeks still red and puffy and his eyes still leaking tears. He then looked away and nodded.

“Y-Ye… Yeah…”

“Why is that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Ryo took a moment to respond.

“I just… I feel ugly in my own skin. I got a-all of this, this weight, and I hate it. I feel fat and gross, and-and no matter what kind of diets and things I put myself on, I still hate myself. I hate it, I hate it, I wish I didn’t feel this way, I hate it! I want to love my body but it sucks! … I’m s-sorry.”

To say Akira was horrified was an understatement. His lover, his Ryo had been suffering in silence this entire time. He knew Ryo didn’t have the best self-image self-esteem, but he wasn’t aware of how deep this insecurity ran. Either Ryo hid this really well, or he was too stupid to notice.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner, I just didn’t want to worry you…”

“Aw babe… I'm sorry you feel like that.”

“Why? You didn't do anything wrong.”

“I know, but I should've helped more. If I'd had been more aware, I would’ve tried to help. It makes me sad seeing you sad because you're beautiful and no amount of weight gain is going to change that.”

Ryo looked up at him, his eyes getting misty again. He felt Akira's hand stroke his cheek softly, his other hand holding Ryo's.

“I mean it. I really do mean it. You're soft and warm, and you have a glow that lights up the room every time you walk into it. So what if you get some weight gain? I actually don't mind it at all because if anything, it means I have a little more to hold at night and that's never a bad thing.”

Ryo's face was glowing red with a shy smile. 

“You really are pretty, and, if you'll let me, I can show you everything that I love about you. Is that okay with you?”

Ryo stared at him a moment before nodding happily, his blush still on his cheeks.

“You're adorable.” Akira kissed his nose.

“Am not.”

“Are, too.” Akira kissed his forehead.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

At this, Akira softly kissed Ryo on the lips, stroking his side and his cheek. Ryo almost stood on his toes to reach Akira properly. When they separated, Akira carefully picked up Ryo bridal-style and cradling him, he carried Ryo to the bed where he laid him like a newborn onto the sheets. Ryo looks at him longingly, his blue moons almost dreamy as they appeared droopy.

“Akira…” Ryo faltered as Akira climbed on top of him, hovering over his body.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Akira smiled.

“I love you, too.”

Akira kissed him gingerly again before looking him in the eyes.

“You ready?” Akira asked him, calmly.

Ryo nodded, holding his breath slightly in anticipation. 

Akira crawled backward on the bed and almost completely off of it to where Ryo’s thighs were. He then started laying sweet kisses down on Ryo’s thighs as well as caressing them and even squeezing them slightly. He could hear quiet moans on the other side of the bed.

“You know what I’ve always liked about your thighs? They’re so soft and warm and, if you’d let me, I could rest my head on them and fall asleep peacefully on them.”

Ryo’s face started to glow red and he shifted his thighs slightly. As Akira began kissing upward to Ryo’s hips where his boxers were, he started to kiss the insides of his thighs, which was enough to make Ryo moan a little and even twitch a little. Akira could feel his thighs on both sides of his head but he didn’t care one bit. 

“Your thighs can crush me and I’d die a happy man. I don’t wanna die though, because I wanna be with you.”

Ryo’s response was incoherent, embarrassing noises as he covered his face shyly.

“You’re so cute, I swear...”

He started to finger around with the fabric of Ryo’s boxers, but Ryo started to get nervous, think that his anxiety would kick in.

“Is it okay with you if I take these off?” Akira asked.

Ryo audibly held his breath, his eyes widening a little at him. He appears nervous, but he nods and gives a quiet “yes” before Akira continues, soothing him as he slowly slides the boxers off. The only thing that Ryo is wearing is his shirt as his lower half is now exposed. A sudden chill causes Ryo to squeeze his thighs together.

“Cold?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Here, lemme warm you up.”

Ryo then felt calloused hands rubbing up and down his thighs and he shuttered a little from the new warmth. During all of this, his shirt was rising up, showing his stomach. Akira noticed as well as Ryo and before Ryo could react, he felt Akira's hand gently caressing his stomach.

“Your stomach is so soft and squishy, I love it,” Akira told him, giving little kisses on his stomach.

“Oh stop, you’re just saying that.”

“I mean it,” Akira assured, resting his the side of his head on his stomach, looking upon him with those soft eyes.

Ryo didn’t know what to think, in fact, he almost wanted to cry. His boyfriend was being so sweet with him and he wasn’t sure if his heart could handle. He spent so long being at constant odds with his self-esteem that any form of genuine love for him he couldn’t willingly accept it.

“Baby, you okay?” Akira asked, a little concerned.

Ryo nodded, his eyes getting a little misty.

“Aw, baby…”

Akira crawled up to Ryo’s face and kissed him, then giving little kisses all over his face. Ryo giggled at the attention while also moaning a little at the same time. He even felt himself getting a little sensitive everywhere, even feeling a little bump down below him...

“O-Ohhh…”

“Hm?”

“Umm… well…”

“What is it?”

Ryo’s face was beet-red as his voice couldn’t even form a coherent sentence to answer him. Akira looked under him to notice a certain part of Ryo that was hardening by the second. Akira knew immediately what the problem was.

“Well, what do you know…”

“D-Don’t stare at it!” Ryo cried as he hid his face, even shifting trying to hide his erection.

“Why not? Are you embarrassed?”

“Y-Yes…”

“Why? It’s just us here, besides, I got you all hot and bothered so I have to take responsibility.”

“Responsibility?”

Akira rolled off of him and crawled to the headboard of the bed, pulling Ryo into his chest. Ryo, though confused at first, started to understand as he laid up against Akira’s chest.

“W-What are we doing?”

“Well, I told you I was gonna make you feel good, didn’t I?”

“Y-Yes, but… why are we like this?”

“Just relax and you’ll see~”

Ryo then felt his calloused hand sneak down, down his stomach, down to between his thighs…

“O-O-Ohhhhhh…” Ryo moaned, starting to understanding what Akira was talking about.

Akira’s calloused hands were careful and sure as he stroked Ryo’s dick, taking in the sweet sounds that his lover was making.

“Is this good?” Akira asked, his chin resting on Ryo’s shoulder.

“O-Oh my God… T-This feels so good…”

“It sounds like it.”

Akira snuck his free hand up under Ryo’s shirt and began to stroke his chest, causing Ryo to twitch even more. Ryo’s face was so beet-red and was even tearing up a little as the sensitivity was so high that it was the only thing he was feeling right now. He was panting quietly, crying out when Akira brushed his fingers up against his nipple, causing him to twitch even more erratically. 

“Ah… Ah… A-Akira...:”

“Yes? Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine, I’m j-just-”

Ryo shuttered as a strong feeling of sensitivity washed over, leaving him panting.

“O-Ohhh… I-I think…”, Ryo took a breath, “I-I think I’m gonna-”

Ryo tried to hold up but his climax was too strong, so panting and sweating, he came in Akira’s hand and on the sheets, feeling himself physically release all of the tension in his body. Akira could feel him trembling still.

“You did so well, baby, that was so sexy…” Akira kissed with every little compliment as he gave little phrases of praise.

Ryo smiled tiredly as he felt his body finally relaxing, the sting of sensitivity still being felt all throughout his body.

“You okay, Ryo?”

“I’m okay, I just… just need a second to breathe…”

“Take your time, you’re okay.”

Akira waited a few minutes for Ryo to take a breather as he felt Ryo slump up against him.

“That took a lot out of me.”

“You looked like you were having fun though.”

“I did.” Ryo softly smiled at him, feeling Akira kiss his neck, “Thank you for all of this.”

“Absolutely! I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to give your sweet self some good lovin’. Now, let’s go get a bath and then we can cuddle for a bit. Would that be okay?”

“Oh, yes please.”

So Ryo got his bath, complete with some more good loving from his boyfriend in the form of countless kisses and gentle strokes, and got all cleaned up and ready for bed. With the both of them lying in bed, Akira pulled the bed covers over him and Ryo, and pulled Ryo into his chest by wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Look at this beautiful body I get to hold and cherish every night, a beautiful body belonging to my beautiful boyfriend,” Akira observed lovingly, kissing Ryo’s nape.

Ryo giggled in his sleep and turned around behind him and gave Akira a kiss on the forehead.

“Good night, love.”

“Good night, baby. Sweet dreams.”

“You, too.”


End file.
